Daddy's Girl
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Song-fic using "Daddy's Girl" by Red Sovine. As Kendall and Brenna Castle grow up, they become Daddy's girls. Watch as they go from tiny babies to young women and everything in between.
1. I Recall the Night

**This is the follow up story to In Sickness and During That time of the month. I know a bunch of people were mad that I decided to make the twins girls, but I honestly didn't know if I was going to have them be boys or girls until I heard the song "Daddy's Girl" by Red Sovine and I could just see the story unfold. SO honestly, I did want your feedback and was actually concidering making the babies boys, but once I heard that song, I couldn't not write it. So sorry if I disappointed you. Anyways, off my rant, here is the first chapter of this story!**

* * *

Rick was exhausted. Not as much as his wife, but he had barely slept in for weeks because she had barely slept and now, with the excitement of the twins actually coming, he was wiped out.

He was so nervous as they took Kate to prep her. It felt like he was sitting in hall for hours waiting for the nurse to come get him and tell him he could go in.

Once he was finally allowed in, he saw a million things that overwhelmed him for a second, but then he saw his fiancé, the love of his life, his Kate, lying on the table, IV in her arm, oxygen on her face, he immediately went to her, sitting down on the stool next to her head.

"Ready to meet the babies?" Dr. Riley asked.

"Of course," Kate said. He was still so overwhelmed and waiting to make sure his kids and fiance were ok.

Suddenly, he heard a cry fill the room.

"Congratulations," Dr. Riley said, holding up the little baby for the parents to see, "You have a little girl. She looks good."

_A girl,_ Castle thought _I was hoping for boys. What am I going to do with three daughters? _

It wasn't that he didn't love Alexis, because he did, but he always imagined him and Kate with a little boy for him to hang out with and teach everything he wished his dad had taught him.

As Dr. Riley pulled the second little girl out, Kate told him to go make sure they were alright. He walked over to the tables where the girls were being cleaned and checked out.

After a few minutes, one of the nurses told him that the oldest of the twins was ready and asked if he would like to hold her. Of course, he said yes.

As he looked down at the tiny little girl, he felt his heart fill up with happiness and love just as it had with Alexis. Even though this wasn't the little boy he was expecting, the little girl he was staring at was his and Kate's, a perfect blend of the two of them together.

"I love you," he said, kissing her head, "I love you so much."

A few minutes later, another nurse came and asked if he would like to hold his youngest little girl.

He nodded and suddenly, he was holding both his little girls in his arms. They looked so similar. He knew that keeping them separate might be a challenge. However, he noticed that there was a birth mark on the older of the two's right ear that was on the younger one's left. It was small, but that mark, he knew, would probably be a life saver until the girls were older.

"They look fantastic," the pediatric doctor said, coming up to him, "Both healthy weight and good breathing. Both got 10's on the APGARS."

"Thank you," Rick said, staring down at his little girls.

"Their mom is getting ready to move to post-op. She is going to be out of it for a while and we need to get these two upstairs for a full evaluation. You are more than welcome to come with us."

So, after giving Kate a kiss and telling her how perfect their little girls were, along with letting her see both of them. "They need names Rick," she said, looking at him as they got ready to move her.

"I thought we picked them already," he said, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said, the anesthesia clearly effecting her mental status, "Kendall Johanna and Brenna James."

"They are so perfect," Rick said, kissing Kate's forehead as she got ready to move.

"Keep them safe," Kate said as she was wheeled to recovery.

"Always," Kate said, looking down at his two perfect little girls.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I think this story has 13 short chapters which I will post quickly. Anyways, hope you like it!**


	2. I'm the Center of Daddy's world

**Hey guys! SO i said this would be up fast! Before you read this, however, I just want to say, if you don't like it, don't read it or review it. I write fanfiction as a release and an escape from life that is crazy sometimes. I don't really care if my story doesn't fit your POV or how you want it to go. I write for me in hopes hthat others will like it, not to be told I'm unoriginal or boring. Anyways, rant over, please enjoy!**

* * *

After Kendall and Brenna were born, they decided that he would take a break from following her and even from Nikki Heat until the girls were old enough to be in school.

Kate went back to work twelve weeks after the girls were born. She used all her sick days and any other time off she could get in order to spend as much time at home with the girls. Those three months were amazing as the family was able to spend time together.

However, she eventually had to go back to work. Her first day back was stressful for her, but for him and the girls, it was pretty laid back. Kate had fed them before she left for work at seven. He had been up then too and convinced his fiancé (the wedding was being planned for the following March) that he and the girls would be fine while she went to work. He was hoping that they didn't catch a case that day because having to stay at work late might kill her.

He had taken both the girls and they had had some tummy time and play time before giving them their eleven o clock bottles that Kate had pumped the night before. They had decided that while she was working, she would pump during her lunch and he would pick it up if they needed it for the day, or she would just bring it home at night.

After he put the girls down, he went and cleaned their bottles and did a load of laundry. By the time he finished cleaning the rest of the house, he heard one of the girls waking up. They had the girls in one room, but were highly considering moving one of them into another room because Brenna notoriously woke up before Kendall and would wake her older sister if her parents didn't get to her fast enough. Castle went into the nursery and over to Brenna's crib.

"Good morning Baby B," he said, picking up his little girl, "Did you have a good nap?"

She just looked at him with her big blue eyes, scrunching her face and giving him a look that screamed Beckett before coffee.

"Alright," he said, taking her into the other room. She was sucking on her fingers, something she did for comfort.

"Brenna," he said, smelling her diaper, "I think you need a change."

He pulled out the diapers they kept under the coffee table along with a package of wipes.

As he changed her diaper, he thought back to how his life was a year ago and how much it had changed.

"You and your sister, Miss Brenna James," he said, tickling her tummy, "have Daddy wrapped around your fingers."

* * *

**So there it was. Review if you want to, but I already have this story all written so it probably won't change much from how I wrote it orginally. I'm not trying to be rude or unappreciative; I just want people to understand that not everyone writes the way they want and its simple to avoid it by simply not reading it. Anyways, kinda in a ranting mood. Sorry to all my amazing followers out there who had to read that! You guys are the reason I keep publishing!**


	3. He Love Me Like I Was His Son

**First of all, thanks for reading! Second of all, I know sone of you guys have asked for longer chapters, but these are just short little looks into the life with Caslte and the girls. Third of all, I want to thank melt4rf and Annie for the names of the boys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The girls were five when Noah Alexander and Liam Zachary were born (it seemed they were cursed with twins. Kate found out she had twins in the family on her mom and dad's sides to that explained it).

After they were born, the girls had a hard time adjusting. Noah and Liam were fussy babies, crying for hours on end for the first few weeks of life. Brenna and Kendall had taken it different ways.

Brenna decided acting out was the best way to cope. She drew on the walls, peed in her pants, hid the babies' pacifiers and blankets, anything to get a rise out of Mommy and Daddy.

Finally, after a week and a half of constant chaos from Brenna, Kate had had enough. She sent the little girl to a time out where she screamed and cried for what felt like hours.

When Castle went into her room, he found her curled up on her bed, tears and snot streaming down her red face.

"Go away," she yelled, throwing her teddy bear at him.

"Brenna," he said calmly, going to her bed and picking her up. She kicked and hit him, but she was tiny and in two seconds, she was a mess of tears, collapsed into his chest.

"Brenna," he said, rocking her gently as the tears tapered off into his chest.

Once he calmed her down, he grabbed a tissue off her night stand and wiped some of the mess off her face.

"Now," he said, sitting her on his knee, "Can you tell Daddy what's wrong?"

"Y…y…you and M…m…m…mommy like N…n…n…Noah and L...l...l…Liam better than m…m…m…me," she said, sobs still wracking her body, "And M…m…m…mommy punished m…m…m…me."

"Brenna James," he said, tipping her chin so she was looking him in the eyes, "Mommy and I love you very much. Noah and Liam are just new babies and they need Mommy and Daddy a little more than you and Kendall do right now. But when you were that little, Mommy and I had to do the same things for you and Kendall. And Mommy only punished you and put you here because you took all of the blankets. That is not ok ever. Mommy is very sleepy because Noah and Liam don't like sleeping and Mommy does so it's hard for her sometimes. You are a big girl and we need your help. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Brenna said, leaning into his chest and putting her finger in her mouth as he rocked her gently.

"I love you very much Baby B," he said, kissing her forehead.

Kendall took the twins coming in a different way. She had always been more reserved and kept her feeling to herself. She was so much like Kate in that way.

She always liked playing by herself, but once Noah and Liam were born, Kate, Rick and even Brenna all realized that Kendall made herself even scarcer. She stayed in her own room and played with her dolls or looked at her books.

One afternoon, about two weeks after Noah and Liam had come home, Rick realized he couldn't remember the last time he had seen his and Kate's oldest child. Alexis had brought dinner the night before, and Rick and Kate both had been sleeping for a few hours while the babies slept as well. Alexis had put the girls to bed and Rick hadn't seen Kendall since at least the previous afternoon and that was even blurry to him.

Rick decided to go find out where his little girl was. He knocked on her bedroom door and opened it.

He found his daughter on her bed, sleeping, her face looked flushed and her nose seemed to be running.

"Kendall Jo," he said, going to his daughter's bedside her bed.

"Daddy," the little girl croaked out, rubbing her eyes and looking at him.

"Kenny girl," he said, picking her up, "Why didn't you tell Mommy or me that you were feeling yucky?"

"You were busy with Noah and Liam," she said, coughing a little as he grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose.

"Sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead to gauge her temperature and wincing at the warmth, "Mommy and Daddy are never too busy to take care of you."

"But you love Noah and Liam most cause they're boys," she said, not meeting his eye.

"Kendall Jo," he said, holding her close to his chest as his heart broke, "You are my little princess and I love you just as much as Noah and Liam. You are my little girl. Nothing can ever change that."

_Daddy's girl_

* * *

**So there was the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Again, I don't care if this isn't how you invisioned a Castle story. If you have ideas, write them and let us read them so we can see what we are missing out on. Anyway. More tomorrow!**


	4. I Took You To A Baseball Game

**Thanks so much for reading! Here is the next short chapter!**

* * *

Jim Beckett had gotten them tickets for a baseball game. Rick didn't really like baseball, but Jim had gotten them the tickets and Brenna loved watching baseball with Pop Pop so he agreed to go.

Kate had just given birth to Noah and Liam about three months prior didn't want to bring the little babies to the game so it was just the girls, Jim and Rick. The twins talked excitedly the whole way there.

At five, Brenna and Kendall were very smart and about to start kindergarten come September. Castle couldn't believe how fast it had all gone.

As they pulled into the parking lot next to Jim Beckett's car, Brenna yelled loudly, "Pop Pop!"

"Hello Brenna," he said, unbuckling her from her seat, "Hello Kendall."

"Hi Pop Pop," Kendal said, smiling at her grandpa as she undid her own seat belt.

Both girls grabbed their backpacks that Kate had helped them pack that morning. "Come on girls," Rick said, helping Kendall out of the car as Jim helped Brenna. They then set off for the stadium.

They had just sat down when Kendall pulled on her dad's arm.

"What is it Kendall Jo?" he asked, looking at his little girl.

"Can we play with my babies?" she asked, opening her backpack.

"Don't you want to watch the game?" Rick asked, "It's going to start in a minute."

"I want to play baby," Kendall said, looking at her dad with her big blue eyes that he could almost never say no to.

"Alright," he said as Kendall pulled out her Bitty Baby named Parker and some dresses for her along with a whole bunch of little foods and bibs and other toys. Brenna soon saw that Daddy and Kendall were playing and she wanted to join in. The three were playing house.

About half way through the second inning, Rick looked over at Jim.

"I'm sure this isn't what you were thinking bring us here," Rick said, looking down at his lap which was currently a baby changing table.

"Katie did the same thing at their age," he said, smiling, "She loved playing with her babies and when Jo and I brought her to her first game, she watched a grand total of five minutes before she broke out the baby dolls."

Rick smiled thinking of his wife the same age of the twins and playing with her babies.

After four innings, the girls were hungry and Rick went to get them dinner while Jim watched the girls. They happily munched on hotdogs and French fries, a real treat for the twins who mostly at home cooked meals thanks to their daddy.

By the sixth inning, ice cream was being eaten and by the bottom of the eighth, Kendall was out cold and Brenna was heading in that direction.

They stayed for the end of the game and carried the sleeping girls back to the car, glad to have spent the day with the girls, even if they didn't watch the game.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! School starts tomorrow, but this story shall continue nevertheless!**


	5. Daddy's Girl

**Hey Guys! Survived my last first day of high school! Fire alarm went off and we all ended up in the rain for a while until they got it turned off. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl_

Flu season had hit the Castle household hard when Brenna and Kendall were six and Noah and Liam were one. It had started with a headache from Kendall and by that night, she had spiked a 102 fever and wasn't feeling good at all. Then, Noah had thrown up in his crib in the middle of the night. Liam had spiked a fever the next morning and Castle got a call that Brenna was miserable in the nurse's office with a bad case of the runs.

Kate had taken off work to help with the kids and they both realized that they had two different bugs in their house at the same time. One with symptoms of high fever, runny nose, cough, and aches; the other with upset tummy, vomiting, diarrhea, and a low fever. They also knew that bugs like this tended to hit hard and long in their house.

Brenna and Kendall both wanted Daddy only to take care of them and they decided it would be easiest just to give them what they wanted when they were as miserable as they were. So, Kate spent her time with the boys while Rick went between the girls room.

Once he got Kendall to sleep, he would spend most of the time with Brenna who spent most of the day curled up in the bathroom. He held her hair as she got sick and cleaned her up after she had an accident.

By the end of the day, Brenna hadn't been sick for a few hours and he put her back in bed. Kendall had been up a few times, needing a drink or medicine before she would crash in her bed again.

However, by eight that night, neither girl wanted to sleep at all. He brought them into the guest room, curling up with them in bed next to him, making sure they were both covered and warm.

They spent the night there until Kendall's tummy started feeling icky and he brought her to the bathroom just in time for her to throw up all over the bathroom floor. He sighed as he cleaned her up and settled onto the floor with her in his lap, making sure she made it to the toilet every time she needed it.

Brenna woke up and came into the bathroom, claiming the soup he had gotten her to eat earlier made her tummy feel bad and true to form, she threw up again not five minutes after coming into the bathroom. He spent the night calming his girls as their tummies rejected anything that they had put in them.

Kate found them in the morning still in the bathroom. Kendall curled up on half his lap, Brenna on the other with her husband in the middle, leaning against the tub. She couldn't resist snapping a picture of the girls who had their daddy wrapped around their fingers.

_I'm the center of daddy's world__  
__I know I'm daddy's number 1 for he loves me like I was his son__  
__Daddy's girl__  
_

* * *

**So there it was! If you liked it, let me know! Thanks guys!**


	6. I Took You On A Fishin' Trip

**Here is the next Chapter! I took the lyrics out because of the fanfiction rules, but I might put them back in in a few weeks. Anyways, here is is. **

* * *

Rick was not big on outdoors, but Kendall and Brenna had been learning about lakes in their second grade class and had been begging him to take them fishing for weeks.

Finally, he found a weekend Kate had off to stay with Noah and Aiden that he could take the girls to the lake to fish. They were going to stay in a cabin by the lake and he was going to teach them to fish.

Brenna was chatty in the car on the way up to the lake while Kendall sat happily in her car seat, just watching the scenery pass by. She had her bright green cast on her arm from a soccer mishap about three weeks ago. She was healing nicely and never complained about pain.

It was scary how much Kendall was like Kate and Brenna was like him. The older of the two thought carefully about things before she acted and almost never showed emotion. Brenna was dramatic and always wanted to be the center of attention.

As they pulled into the cabin, the girls were bouncing excitedly in their seats as he parked the car. They jumped out, and carried their tiny suitcases inside with his help.

They were both bouncing off the walls and he took them outside, spraying them down with bugs spray before helping them get their fishing poles. Kendall's was green and Brenna's was purple. He told them to be careful with the hooks as they walked down to the water front.

"Daddy," Kendall said, looking up at her dad with her mother's serious eyes, "If we put a hook in the fish's lip, it's going to hurt like getting a needle in the arm right?"

"Probably Kendall Jo," he said, pulling the bait out of the tackle box he had brought with them.

"That's not nice Daddy," Kendall said, frowning with her eyebrows scrunched together, "I don't want to hurt the fishes."

Just as he was about to explain to Kendall that it would be alright, Brenna pulled on his arm.

"Daddy," she said, looking into the can of worms, "Why is that sealed up? Mr. Parker says that you need to put holes in the top or they are going to die in there."

"Well," Castle said, opening the lid, "We have to put the worms on the hook and then put them in the water so we can catch the fish."

"The fishes are going to eat the wormies?" Brenna asked, horror filling her face.

"You are going to stab the wormies?" Kendall asked at the same time, "I don't want to go fishing anymore."

"Me neither," Brenna said, putting her pole down.

"Alright," Castle said, looking at his two seven year olds who suddenly were not happy with the idea of fishing, "What would you two like to do?"

"Let's put the wormies in the dirt," Kendall said, taking the jar from her dad and dumping it into the dirt away from the water.

"Butterflies," Brenna said, spotting the colorful insects flying in a field about ten yards away, "Can we go see them Daddy?"

"Alright," he said, smiling at his little girls, "Let's put the fishing stuff in the car and we can go see the butterflies."

"Yeah," Kendall and Brenna cried, grabbing their poles and following their dad up to the house.

They went to the field, chasing the butterflies around until the girls were tired. Then, they lay down in the grass, one on each side of him with his arms wrapped around them.

"I love you Daddy," Kendall said as they were staring up at the clouds.

"I love you too," Brenna said.

"I love both of you," he said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead, "More than you know."

* * *

**If you want the lyrics, you can look up the song or check the chapter titles. Anyways, there it was. More soon.**


	7. The Center of Daddy's World 2

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews you guys left. I know this might be a bit unrealistic, but I had fun writing it. Hope you like it and if you don't, don't read it. **

* * *

He had gone back to writing books when Noah and Aiden started kindergarten and the girls were in fourth grade. It was an easy adjustment for a while. He was writing Nikki Heat again and shadowed Kate again as well, but he would go home and take care of the kids when they finished school, writing late into the night after the kids were in bed.

One night, Noah and Aiden were at Pop Pop's house for a special boy's only sleepover and Kate was working late on a case. He had gone to bed after cranking out a chapter of his newest book _Summer Heat_. He was awoken by the sound of an alarm going off.

He woke up suddenly, immediately noticing the smoke that was above his head. The house was on fire. His first instinct was to get his girls out as fast as possible. He went down the hall on his hands and knees, careful to avoid inhaling any more smoke than necessary.

He fist crawled into Kendall's room where he found her awake and scared. "It's alright Kendall Jo," he said, grabbing her blankie off the bed as she got on the floor with him.

"Get under Daddy," he said, making sure her small body was shielded by his before they crawled down the hall to Brenna's room. His youngest daughter was crying in her bed, teddy bear clutched to her chest.

"Come on Brenna," he said, helping her off her bed, "It's going to be ok."

They all crawled down the stairs, Castle shielding the girls with his body before going out into the front yard. Their neighbors were standing there and told him they had called 911.

"Where's Noah, Aiden and Kate?" one of the neighbors asked.

"Grandpa's and work," Rick said, coughing from smoke inhalation.

Kendall and Brenna were also both coughing hard as they heard the emergency vehicles pull up.

Suddenly, Brenna and Kendall were being whisked in one direction by paramedics as he was being pulled in another direction.

"No," he said, breaking away from them, "I need to stay with my girls."

"Sir," one of the paramedics said, but Castle was already with the girls who were crying and coughing. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Castle," a voice from behind him said, and he turned to see his wife standing there.

"Kate," he said, coughing, pulling her to him.

"Castle," she said, kissing him before giving him a stern look, "Your back is covered with burns. Go with the paramedics. Are Kendall and Brenna ok?"

"Yes," he said, still couching, "Covered them so they wouldn't get hurt. Gotta protect my girls."

* * *

**So there it was. I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading!**_  
_


	8. Your Young Man Came To Call

**Thanks so much for reading! Here is the next chapter!**_  
_

* * *

Brenna started dating first. She was a sophomore in high school, fifteen, and her date, Lucas Henderson, was sixteen and a junior.

Castle was livid. He didn't want his little girl dating anyone, especially not an older boy, but Kate calmed him down, reminding him that Alexis had been that age when she started dating. Brenna and Lucas were going on their first date to a movie in Central Park that night and Brenna was freaking out.

Kendall had declared her sister insane and locked herself in her room, claiming to be studying. Brenna couldn't decide what to wear, how to do her hair, how to do her makeup or paint her nails.

After Kate tried to help her and had been thrown out for not helping "correctly," Castle decided to give it a go. He knocked on his little girl's door, entering softly.

"Bren," he said, seeing her sitting on her bed, surrounded by clothes and makeup.

"I don't know what to do Daddy," she said, looking at him, "What to wear or…"

"Brenna," he said, sitting down next to her after moving her clothes, "If this Lucas fellow is worth your time and energy, he will love you however you look. You know, when your mom and I started dating, I liked her just as much dressed up for a fancy dinner as I did on the couch in sweats and a t-shirt with no makeup on. Just be yourself, Baby B, and the rest is up to him."

She nodded, looking at her dad with her big blue eyes, "Thanks daddy," she said, "Now can you go so I can put on clothes?"

He nodded, hugging her before he left, wondering where the time had gone.

He remembered taking Brenna to her and Kendall's first swim class. Kendall, the quiet daredevil, jumped right in, but Brenna had cried and begged not to have to go in.

Once he finally got her in, she learned quickly and by fourth grade, she was in competitive swimming with girls much older than her. He remembered when he had bought Kendall her first football.

The older of the girls had loved it, but Brenna had just watched them play, practicing her ballet. Or she tried to, but Kendall wasn't very good and had thrown the ball into her sister, hitting her in the face. It had been a mess of blood, but the end result was a little bloody nose and an ice pack.

He remembered when she had been eighteen months and had managed to procure her first tummy bug. She was a miserable little girl when she was sick, but he had held her through it all. She ended up in the hospital because of dehydration, but he never left her side.

He remembered everything about her life as he waited for his little girl to come out of her room and go start a part of her life that he realized he wouldn't be a part of as much as he wished he could.

* * *

**There it was! Hope you like it. More tomorrow or at least by Saturday!**


	9. Set You Free

**Sorry it took so long. I kinda forgot about this story, but I will try to get everything up soon!**

* * *

Kendall didn't have her first date until she was almost seventeen. A boy she had been friends with for years had asked her to go to Junior Prom with him and she had said yes. Troy Johnson was going to pick her up at five so they could go to a friend's house for pictures.

Kendall had spent much of her day getting ready, making sure her hair was just right and her makeup too. She had a gorgeous light pink dress that fit her perfectly.

Brenna helped her sister get ready, but a case of mono was keeping Brenna home while her sister went out. She felt better, but the doctor said her spleen was still inflamed and she still tired easily, so she opted for a movie night with her one of her best friends, Olivia Ryan who had just gotten back from her freshman year of college.

"Alright," Brenna said, coming out of her sisters room at about four thirty, "I now present Kendall Johanna Castle."

Rick grabbed the camera as Kendall came out of her room.

"Oh my," Kate said, going to her daughter, and looking at the before giving her a big hug.

"You look like a princess," Rick said, going to his daughter and kissing her forehead gently.

"Thanks guys," Kendall said, smiling at the parents, "Now when Troy gets here, Daddy, don't do anything embarrassing."

"But…" Rick stared, but Kate gave him a look.

Convincing their conservative bookwork to go to prom had been a little bit of a struggle, but she was going and happy about it.

"Alright," Castle said, smiling at her, "You look gorgeous. Can I get a picture with you and your sister please?"

"Dad," Brenna said, "I look like a mess."

"You look fine B," Kendall said, going next to her sister as their dad snapped a few pictures before getting the boys in the shot. He also go one with Kendall and Kate and one with Olivia Ryan when she got there.

"Mom," Kendall said, looking to her mom, "Can you take one of me and Daddy please?"

"Of course," Kate said, taking the camera from Castle who was holding back tears as he stood next to his daughter, glad she still knew where she belonged.

* * *

**There it was! Enjoy!**


	10. Daddy's Girl 2

**SO I have had this done forever and forgot to publish it. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Sending the girls off to college was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He knew it was hard for Kate and Aiden and Noah. The thought of the two of them, separated and far away scared him.

They had always been a team, Brenna and Kendall, even when they disagreed or fought, they were a team. But Kendall had been accepted into the premed program at the University of Chicago and Brenna had gotten into the teaching program at Florida State so they were both far away from each other and their parents.

They had dropped Brenna off first, spending a few days in the warm state of Florida before taking Kendall to Chicago.

About a month after dropping them off, the Castle house was quiet because the boys were at school and Kate was napping because it was her day off, when the phone rang.

Seeing it was Kendall, he answered it immediately. The girls called most nights to say goodnight and just say hi, but they almost never called in the middle of the afternoon.

"Hi Kendall Jo," he said, picking up the phone, "How are you?"

The other end of the phone was silent for a second before Kendall answered.

"I miss you Daddy," she said, her voice sounded raw.

"Kenny girl," he said, " Is everything alright?"

"I'm alright," she said and he heard her sniffle, "Just missing you."

"Kendall," he said, "Are you sure? It sounds like you've been crying."

"No," she said, coughing a bit, "There's a bug going around. I've got a sore throat and stuffy nose, that's all."

It all made sense to him now. Kendall always liked being cuddled when she wasn't feeling good.

"Do you need me to come out there?" he asked, ready to jump the next flight.

"No," she said hastily, "I'm good. Just needed to hear your voice."

"Alright," he said, smiling a little, "Why don't you go take some medicine and take a nap? You sound beat Kendall Jo."

"Thanks Daddy," she said, "I love you."

"Love you too," he said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable.**


	11. Daddy's Girl 3

**And the next chapter so I don't forget about it. **

* * *

It was a big day in the Castle house. Kendall was getting married.

Troy, her high school boyfriend, had proposed about a year before and she had said yes right away.

Even though she still had about three years left before she had her MD, they both decided not to wait and the wedding date had been set.

Kate, Brenna and Olivia helped get her ready for her big day. She had picked out her dress months before and everything was perfect.

They were getting married on the beach in the Hamptons.

"Can I come in?" Castle called from the door.

"Yes," Kendall called as Kate put the veil on her daughter's head.

"Oh my goodness," he said, walking in and looking at Kendall, "Kendall Jo."

"Hi Daddy," she said, looking at him happily.

"Kendall," He said, giving her a hug, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said.

"We are going to finish getting ready," Kate said, giving Rick a kiss, "give you two some time alone."

"Alright," Kendall said as her sister, mother and friend left.

"I can't believe you are getting married today," Castle said, looking his daughter over, "I remember when you were this big."

He held his hands out to show her just how small she was.

"Daddy," Kendall said, "No matter how old I am, I will always be your little girl."

* * *

**One More!**


	12. Daddy's Girl's Girl

**And here is the final one. **

* * *

"Come in Dad," Brenna called from the bed. Her dad had just gotten back from a book tour when he had gotten the news.

"Hi Baby B," he said, coming in and stopping short and staring at the little girl in his daughters arms.

"This," she said, "Is Alexandra Katherine Peters."

Brenna had been married in a courthouse to Janson Peters about two years ago and had been excited to start their family together.

"Oh my goodness," he said, looking at his granddaughter, "Congratulations!"

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," he said, taking the little baby from his daughter.

Kate walked over to him from her place in the corner of the room.

"We are grandparents," she said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't believe our baby girl had a baby," he said, looking down at the little baby, "She looks just like Kendall and Brenna did when they were this size."

"She's perfect," Kate said, smiling as she watched her husband look at her first grandchild, "We did good with them Castle."

"Daddy," Brenna called from her bed, "Can I have her back? I need to feed her."

"Alright," he said, kissing his granddaughter before his daughter. He shook Janson's hand before Kate kissed the baby and her daughter and hugged her son-in-law. They walked out together, leaving the new family alone.

"I can't believe we are grandparents," Kate said, "I mean, I know Alexis has her three kids, but our little girl had a baby."

"I know," Castle said as Kate leaned into him, "We don't have little girls anymore. They don't need us anymore."

"No," Kate said, looking at him with sad eyes, "But they will always be our little girls."

* * *

**It's over. Would you like more peaks into the Castle household as they raise their two sets of twins? Let me know!**


End file.
